ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Brothers
' Two Brothers & Willard Library' is seventeenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Paranormal investigator Mike Dion needs TAPS' help right away. He tells Grant and Jason that his clients, two brothers, wish to remain anonymous because they don't want to be ridiculed about their experiences. The TAPS team tours the brothers' house: the living room, where the brothers heard loud bangs and something coming downstairs; the upstairs room, where they heard breathing and footsteps; the living room, where their mom died of natural causes; and the master bedroom, where a figure was seen late at night. Mike plays some EVP that the brothers recorded; one EVP sounds like someone saying "Seth." When Mike and Donna do EVP work in the master bedroom, they think they hear a breathing noise. Jason and Grant detect cold spots in the guest room. Then a burning sting in Grant's lower back brings him to his knees. Jason checks Grant's back and sees bumps, lumps and lines. Grant says he has no allergies and the scratch felt electrically charged. Though Donna is scared after seeing Grant's back, she and Mike investigate the room. They see a solid-white flash move near Mike's shoulder. When it leaves, Donna says its absence feels like "a breath of fresh air." Brian and Steve find nothing in the video footage. Jason and Grant still worry about how the brothers will react to their report, but they feel the men need to know what happened. Jason and Grant meet with the brothers and review their findings. The men are glad that TAPS told them about Grant's back, because at least some evidence was obtained. The team heads west to visit the Willard Library in Indiana. They meet with library director Gregory Hager, who tells them that people have seen the "lady in grey" ghost here since 1937. He explains that Willard Carpenter founded the library with money made in shady business deals. Carpenter, known as a miser, left most of his money to the library when he died; his daughter, Louise, felt "shafted" because she didn't get more money. Legends say she is the lady in grey who haunts the building. In the Special Collections Department, a library assistant saw a figure that fled then vanished. Gregory shows them where he heard footsteps crossing the floor. In the basement, a library assistant saw a book fly off a shelf onto the floor. Steve and Dave Tango do EVP work on the upper level. They hear footsteps but can't find the source. Jason and Grant check where Gregory heard the footsteps; they see a misty light. Grant's camera shuts down while he takes pictures, but he and Jason can't say the cause was paranormal. Brian and Steve show Jason and Grant video of odd lights they recorded; the team decides the lights are probably from a nearby elevated highway in some shots, and from a flashlight in others. The team meets with Gregory and dismisses many phenomena in the library as mundane. They mention the misty light but aren't sure what it was. Jason admits they can't say whether the library is haunted. Gregory says that he hoped TAPS would prove the library was haunted. He thinks the lady in grey is there, but people will have to decide for themselves whether the library is haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes